


A way to solve the problem

by Myiuri



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood Drinking, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Raizel have been using his powers again, the idea of Raizel dying haunts Frankenstein and he decides to ask his Master if he knows any solution. He did not expect the answer.





	A way to solve the problem

**Author's Note:**

> My second work is here. Set after the fight with 11st and 10th elder (chapter 262). 
> 
> I don't own Noblesse or any character in it, just this story.
> 
> Bold for inner thoughts
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Frankenstein's pov

Again. They did it again. Although Frankenstein knew it wasn't their fault, still. If they weren't here, Master wouldn't need to use his power to awaken them. His Master's life force was low even before the fight with Muzaka, then it was critically low and now he's using his power again? Not to mention all Frankenstein could do was plead with his Master to not use his powers and make a  seal for him.  But that doesn't solves it! Frankenstein is helpless against Raizel's fate.

He looks through their conditions after awakening. **At least they are all alive.** If not, Frankenstein would probably kill them before they died. All of their powers have improved, too. Frankenstein sighs, partially from relief, mainly from exhaustion, both body and mind. Nightmares haunt him almost every night, about his Master using powers to kill their future enemies. In some of them is his Master, blood flowing from mouth, ears and eyes, nearly dying and Frankenstein is afraid of going to sleep. He doesn't know if he could endure this type of dream once more...

Every morning, waking up covered in sweat, face showing expression of pure terror and fear, the pain which he experiences is far worse than the one from Dark Spear. It's night time again. Frankenstein hasn't slept for three days already in fear from those dreams. He still needs to serve his Master, he can't afford to give in as much as he wants to just curl around Raizel, to hold him and never let go, not when it means he will have to fight again. Why did they start something with union in the first place? Why do they have to fight? Why must his Master fight? It's his fault for being so weak, for not being able to find a way to replenish Raizel's life force.

Frankenstein won't go to sleep anyway, so he has plenty of time to think like this, which was maybe a bad thing, since it only deepened his fears, made it worse, since there's currently no way of curing Raizel and more enemies will keep coming and Frankenstein isn't sure he will be strong enough to defeat them all. If he isn't strong enough, his Master will have to... And Frankenstein couldn't keep thinking this thought as he put his face into his hands, hopeless and if someone were to see his face right now, perhaps they would've seen tears.

  - still he can't just give up. He thought of asking his Master about it, but if his Master knew, he would've said it a long time ago. Or wait. If that solution included others, there is no way his Master would tell anyone, even when his life is in danger. But if Frankenstein can convince his Master to tell him, he can find possibilities or alternative solutions, or he, himself can help.  
  
With that, a bit of hope returned to Frankenstein and he decided to ask Raizel about it the first thing in the morning. He, he should probably go to sleep. Although Frankenstein doesn't want to, he needs sleep, his body needs it. If he were to go another night without a proper sleep it would show on him. So with a sigh, Frankenstein reluctantly walked off to his bedroom.

  


* * *

  


For the first time in two weeks he had a calm sleep. Not exactly calm, since the Dark Spear will always hunt his dreams, but without any nightmares about his Master. As he said before, Dark Spear's nightmares are nothing. He is already used to them, besides, most of people in Dark Spear are complete strangers to him. It doesn't really matter to him when he doesn't know them. It's _very_ different with a person he cares about so much.

He gets off his bed, showers, gets dressed and goes to do a check-up for his lab equipment and data, just as he does every morning. The next thing will be breakfast. After that he would- or should he ask about it after the school? It's been a while since he was this nervous, it's a grave matter after all. There are kids too, his Master may not want to say it before them. He needs to be in private with his Master, but didn't know how to say it, so it won't sound weird.

Okay, time for breakfast. Everyone's up, and Seira is already preparing it. He went to help her, but Seira politely refused. Perfect. At least Frankenstein will have more time to worry about his Master. As they were having breakfast, Master looked fine on the outside, but Frankenstein knew better. He decides to wait until his Master comes home from school. Afterwards, he can ask through bond, if they could talk in private. So with a smile he saw off his Master and the others and went to his lab, trying to occupy himself during that torturous waiting period.

He took today's paper work from school home, since he doesn't think he can work and maintain his polite smile at the same time. Tao questioned him about it, but Frankenstein didn't bother answering him. He hoped the children won't come today, not when he had something important to discuss with his Master. Of course that doesn't mean he didnt want Raizel to spend the time with children. If his Master is enjoying it, Frankenstein can only support it, as much as he doesn't like that himself. Like ramen.

These few hours felt like eternity and Frankenstein found it ridiculous because he patiently waited for 820 years and waited for his Master's arrival. Maybe now, that he has his Master back, he doesn't want to let him go again. Frankenstein doesn't think he could take it if they were about to separate again. He glances at the clock again. One more hour and he really hoped his Master wouldn't bring his friends with him. Now they should be on their way here and Frankenstein repeatedly told himself to calm down, but it was of no use.

Suddenly he heard sound of a door opening and jumped from his lab chair immediately and took elevator up and listened closely. There was only one pair of gentle footsteps that belongs to his Master. Where were Regis and Seira? Probably with the kids. Good.

Frankenstein went to greet his Master with a tea, and tried very hard to keep his footsteps, expression and posture normal, without showing the nervousness and impatience he is experiencing, but his Master probably knew. His current composure wasn't enough to hide the anxiety from his thoughts too.

As Frankenstein served Raizel tea, he stood behind him and waited for his Master to finish it. It probably was only a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours for Frankenstein. After the cup was emptied, Frankenstein mustered the courage to ask.

"Master, could we talk in private?"

There it was. His Master didn't speak for a while and Frankenstein reminded himself, that his Master always takes his time and there's no need to be nervous about it. His Master stood up and headed for upstairs. Frankenstein silently followed him, and ignored the stares of questions from the trio.

In Raizel's room, his Master sat in his chair and looked at Frankenstein, waiting for his response.

Frankenstein nervously swallowed, thinking of proper wording for his question, his eyes unable to find a spot to focus on, avoiding his Master's gaze. There was a pause, too long and Frankenstein didn't like it, his brain still too occupied about the question to notice that Raizel's look is becoming worried.

"Frankenstein?"

The call to him startled Frankenstein and his eyes met Raizel's. How long was he like that? He can't make Raizel worried. "I apologize, Master" the word Master suddenly felt so calming on his lips, but Raizel softly frowned, continuing to scan Frankenstein.

"Master." Frankenstein tried again, "Do you have any idea of a way ... to replenish your life force?" As soon as Frankenstein said that, he hung his head down, ashamed by himself, for not being able to find the solution, and asking his Master that, only means he is hopeless. And he hated it. He despised himself for being of no use to his Master. So what that he can fight, he isn't strong enough. So what if he serves the tea, when he can't provide his Master with what he needs the most.

He dares to glance at his Master, he wasn't looking at Frankenstein anymore, the face turned away with a frown that's suddenly more clear. Long minutes, passed, and Frankenstein doesn't dare to speak, he only waited for his Master's response, and slowly drowning in his shame and hatred towards himself more as the time went by. His chaotic mind won't let him decide what the silence meant, as he normally would.

After another minute, Frankenstein notices the least noticeable nod from his Master. Frankenstein's eyes widen in surprise and shock from the unexpected answer, his Master still doesn't look him in the eye, but his expression looks like he's struggling to make a hard decision. "Master" Frankenstein tries, his voice weak and shattered and he's very close to begging Raizel for the answer.

"I can't... ask for it."

Came out his Master's quiet response, almost silently, Frankenstein barely heard it. It took him a while to take in the meaning of these words. Does that mean the solution involves others? Is he enough to do it? Whatever it was, as long as it's for his Master and Frankenstein can do it, he will gladly do it, more so when it's Raizel's life force. And Frankenstein gives in, letting out all he wanted to say. "Master, what is it? Can I help with it? Please."

Another silence. "Its a despicable way for the Nobles." His Master still refused to look at him and after this sentence, there bloomed anger in Frankenstein. Why does it matter what's Noble's habit? It was the Nobles in the first place that made Master hide in his mansion, it was also because of the Nobles he fought and wasted his powers, because of those traitors, he experienced the torture, moreover these traitors are probably in the union too.

"Frankenstein."

Only when his name was called, he realized the sparks of purple energy around him and quickly retreated it. Raizel was now looking at him, his face still wore a slight frown and the atmosphere grew quiet again, allowing Frankenstein to let his anger fade away. Then, he decided to speak. "Please, Master, if it's something I can do, I will do it." Raizel reverted his gaze back, seemingly still reluctant to say it and Frankenstein was hopeless with how should he convince his Master. Even if it's something that involves people's lives, he can still try and find a replacement for it, just please... Frankenstein can't live with knowing there is a solution for his Master, but not knowing what that is.

He saw Raizel's shoulders relax, not knowing they were tense in the first place, and his head slightly bend down in a sign of surrender.

"According to my knowledge-"

He paused, as if still deciding whether to say it or not. "Consuming blood would help." Frankenstein stood there, stuck in place, dumbstruck by the words that left his Master, but just before he offered himself, Raizel interrupted him. "But it's not confirmed, I... never tried it."

Of course his Master would never. Even if the blood was offered, he wouldn't take it. Nobles and humans the same. But Frankenstein was neither, he was Noblesse's bonded, so...

"We can try it." Surprisingly his voice was still somehow composed, not breaking and determined to help Raizel. His Master looked at him questionably and Frankenstein suddenly realised he haven't thought of how the blood would be served, of course from a cup or glass would be more reasonable for both of them, but there were no cups in this room and before he will go obtain some, his Master may change his decision already, wait he hasn't even answered yet. So Frankenstein impatiently watched Raizel, forcing his body to stay still and not move to relieve the stress of waiting. It would only make it worse for his Master.

His Master was studying him, eyes filled with concern and hesitation. Frankenstein bit his lips unconsciously as he thought of his Master rejecting the offer. Surely both of them knew what the offer was, since Frankenstein had been pretty loud with his thoughts, although he realized it only now. He almost jumped when he heard his Master's voice, surprised. It was still a hesitant low tone, quite a rare voice for Raizel.

"Are you alright with it?"

If he was alright with it? It wasn't him that mattered, the main question is, if Raizel was okay with it! Drinking blood from skin directly is known as dirty, but his Master wasn't like other nobles and Frankenstein himself was careful to be clean all the time, except in fights, so if his Master didn't mind. After all Raizel was still a Noble, and maybe Nobles had their own standards from birth just as most of the humans have, such as not drinking blood. "Yes, I'm perfectly content with it."

Frankenstein's eyes found Raizel's and waited for his agreement, nod, any word, anything. Anything that would count as yes. His resolve almost crumbled when his Master looked away again staring at the floor before him, that was probably suddenly more interesting than the conversation with Frankenstein.

Though he couldn't see Raizel's face properly, as it was turned away from him, he could see the eyes closing, before opening them, when he looked back at Frankenstein and nodded. The inner Frankenstein overjoyed and tried not to hasten his movements when he rolled his sleeve up and using a little bit of his power, he cut above his left wrist. This would be more suitable than neck, though Frankenstein didn't mind either way. He came closer to Raizel and offered him the bleeding hand and was ready to observe any change.

His Master still wore the slightly concerned look, probably because of his bleeding, before he took Frankenstein's hand gently, looked at him one more time, closing his eyes as he put his open lips on the wound. Frankenstein shivered at the sensation as he felt the sucking force. It was not uncomfortable, but it felt weird, he didn't know how to describe it. The next thing happening stunned him. As his blood flew in his Master, in the veins, Frankenstein _felt_  his blood, himself inside Raizel, felt his body as if it were his own, felt the emotions Raizel was experiencing right now, how the blood disappeared within his body, turning into pure power and life force in a mysterious process Frankenstein was not able to understand. Then his Master pulled away and that strange feeling still lingered there, disappearing after a while, allowing Frankenstein to come to his senses. His Master was looking at him, was asking if he was okay, but something was different in those eyes. They looked more alive, the very faint darkness around them faded away, skin more brighter. It was an almost unnoticeable minor change, normal people wouldn't have know it, but Frankenstein observed it, his trained eyes allowing him to notice the change for better in his Master. But that wasn't the only thing. Raizel's presence in their bond was also stronger as he focused on it. Frankenstein couldn't hold back the smile of relief and even didn't want to, he wanted to show his happiness to his Master, to show him he was more happy than ever before the wound on his left wrist started closing, just as the wound on his heart. It wasn't entirely okay, but it's a sign it can be okay in the future.

His Master's gaze was on him once again, surprised, but then he smiled faintly too.

Ever since then, their life changed a bit. Frankenstein's overall mood was on a higher level than before, which recieved questioning looks from the other tenants of the home. Frankenstein and his Master were spending more time in private, always at the end of every second day (Frankenstein insisted) where one glass of blood is emptied. Sometimes Frankenstein would ask Raizel to drink directly, just for the feeling of deeper connection, the feeling of his Master's soul, his power, being filled, which brings him utter satisfaction and is quite addicting. For Frankenstein, it felt like the biggest burden and concern was lifted from his heart, the thing that haunted him was gone, it was indescribable relief and he was sure his Master was happy too, since he got to enjoy the normal life a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed ^^ (as always :D)


End file.
